This sociological study involves the analysis of the heroin "scenes" in the Federal Republic of Germany. A multi-method research design is employed to collect and analyze data for each country from (1) a sample of the national population; (2) professionals and heroin users in three selected institutions; and (3) representative cases of heroin users and narcotics police. The interrelationships between the addict and collective and professional attitudes are explored by the use of both quantitative and qualitative techniques. The results and design are compared with research on the United States heroin scene. The study examines the reasons for cross-national variations and similarities in patterns of heroin use and control.